Somebody that I USED To know
by MrdaleksNaLu
Summary: Year 1 ... On an ordinary and horrifying Halloween night, a girl not older than 1 year old is attacked by a man in a cloak . The man killed her mother, but what happened to her father? Join Mackenzie Zaralas as she discovers her true, but yet dangerous and horrifying past, discovers the definition of Love and Friendship at Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

_**Discaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And by the way, I made this chapter in 2012, so it's not really good. Then I posted it on wattpad. So...yeah. **_

Chapter One: Man in a Cloak?, Scar on my wrist?, an owl, and...GANDALF?!

Owls...World...letters...wizards...witches...Hogwarts...and...Magic.

All those words were in my head. Along with others . But those were the main ones . Though that didn't matter . The point was that it was Halloween . Children dressed in costumes, hanging out with their friends .

I was 1 year old . I was as smart as a 2 year old . Yeah, freaky . My name is MacKenzie Renesmee Zaralas . I am the daughter of Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff.

Somehow my parents found a way of going to the future . Of course Daddy Godric and Mommy Rowena wanted to stay in the past. So we left without them . We decided to live in Godric's Hollow . A reminder of them .

Six months later...

I was in my crib, when mom came bursting through the door . She had a mask of fear on her face . There were voices arguing downstairs .

" Join me! Us together we will get all the filthy mudbloods killed, and rule the world!It will be best for your family!Join me and you will have no worries!," A voice said .

I heard my father's deep voice reply ... "I would never! Hear me Tom, NEVER betray my family . I do not dispice muggleborns!I made the chamber so Amteraeso Would PROTECT The students! Muggleborn or not! !"

I heard a growl , "So let it be then! Avada Keda-" . The voice never finished, I heard a 'Thump' . My mom whimpered . Father came bursting in, fear in his eyes .

"We need to get out of here! ! NOW!", He said.

"We can't Salazar! We can't! It's the only reminder we have ! But if we must . "My mother replied sadly . They hurried, grabbing suitcases and packing them. My mother got blanket and wrapped me around it . I stared at her . My eyes curious . She hold her tears back, and turned to Dad .

"We cant take her nor leave her,if we take her they will keep on finding us! If we leave her she would die!"She cried at Dad . The dark haired man stopped what he was doing and turned around . He was crying , facing mother .

"We have to...Or els-" He never got to finish . He got blasted by a red light and fell on the floor. Mom yelped out loud . A cloaked figure walked toward us . I whimpered and hid my head on my mother's chest .

"Please! Don't kill her! Kill me instead! Please!"My mother begged .

"Stand aside! ! It is not you I want!"It said .

"NO!"My mother yelled shielding me. "I LOVE YOU MACKENZIE! YOURE FATHER TOO!"She said .

The figure raised its hand to my mother . "AVADA KEDAVRA!"It yelled . I heard a thump and stared at my mother . Who looked lifeless . The cloaked figure raised its wand again . Only at me .

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

. A flash of green light hit me, then bounced off me, to the figure .

I had a scar shaped as a star on my left wrist . "Momma?! Daddy!? MOM!? DAD?!" I cried out despertly . But no one responded . I cried ...As loud as I could ...hoping someone could hear me .

10 Years Later...

MacKenzie Zaralas, an 11 years old,that lived in an orphanage called Remgair Children,was sitting on her bed . TAP,TAP,TAP!

She looked up, and saw an owl . Staring at the creature with her curious Chocolate Brown and Hazel eyes , She walked towards it , and opened the window letting him or her in .

The black haired girl stared at it, wondering why it was there. When she saw a letter on the fluffy,loving creature's leg . blinking once to check if she wasn't going crazy, she slowly walked towards the owl . It stared at me impatiently, and waited, irritated, for her to take it off. She slowly took it off .

**Jeesh! She took her time! I thought she was never going to take it off!** The confused girl heard the owl say . Jumping at least a foot in the air,she stared at it in shock. The Owl looked at Mackenzie curiously .

Shaking her head, she opened the letter .

Dear ..BLAH BLAH BLAH . You are a witch,and list of stuff .

She really didn't care . All the poor girl wanted to do was to get out of the prison.

Her room door open,and she looked up . It was the Orphanage care taker, .

"Mackenzie, a man wants to talk to you",The care taker said . Mackenzie nodded, wondering, why someone wanted to see her .

let the old man in that looked like a VERY well known character . Mackenzie,of course thinking what any child would think . She immideatly thought _GANDALF_!

The old man chuckled . " I may assure you . I am Not Gandalf" he said .

Well...that dropped her hopes . looked at him curiously . " Not to be rude. But who are you, then?" The sad girl asked . " I am Albus Dumbledore" He said .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

Hey guys . This is my first story so please tell me if you liked it .Comment, please go to my account, and please tell me if I should continue this story . I DON'T KNOW!

*cries in corner*


	2. I met Draco Malloy

***Hides behind Nico* I'M SOOO SORRY ! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE...FOREVER ! I'm sooooo sorry guys ! PLEASE DON'T HATE MWA! Anyways, here's your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN...NOTHING BUT PLAIN YET AWESOME MACKENZIE! **

_Italics= thoughts_

Mackenzie's POV:

I looked at this man, unimpressed .

"Okaaay ... so?" I said .

The silence was annoying, and my brain was lying on an imaginary floor, bored . Yeah, that's right, B-O-R-E-D .

This 'Albus Dumbledore' was staring at me, his blue eyes calculating .

"Ahem!" I coughed, trying to distract him . It worked apparently. Blue eyes quickly snapped towards my face .

"Sorry, Miss Zaral-" He began . I cut him off .

"Don't call me that. Makes me feel old" I sniffed . Truth was, all the children here call me that . As if they were scared of me .

It made me sad, and afraid of my own self . What power do I hold? Is it dangerous, and fearful? When I was little, I cried myself to sleep wondering if I was evil . My freakishness bothered me . I never wanted to be a witch . I remember my very first time using magic here at the orphanage, I was only 5...

(FLASHBACK)

"FREAK! GO AWAY!" Old, and mean Yuliza Qureik spat at me . My eyes swelled with tears .

"I...I"

"NO!GO! WE DON'T EVER WANNA HEAR ABOUT YOU, NOR SEE YOU! DEVIL SPAWN! FREAK! YOUR ABNORMAL!"

With those words carving my heavy beating heart, I ran . Away from life, and reality . I remembered talking about a forest near here .

_**Know don't go wandering abou' young ladies and gentlemen! Especially to tha' forest ! Wol' can atta' ya! And we ain't gettin' ya lot out of there ! Ya' here me? Now go on, with ya' life!**_

Her southern voice echoed in my head.

Crunch Crunch

My feet snapped the dead and left alone twigs . They were all alone, without a place to call home . Just like me . I wish I were a tree . Carefree of any worries, unbothered(unless stabbed, but who would stab a tree?!).

I ran farther into the forest . When I saw a big open meadow . Every inch was covered with flowers of all kind . Roses, Lilies, Daisies, etc. The colors were like a painting; red, blue, violet, yellow, etc .

I slowly walked towards it . The flowers brushing against my dress .

Suddenly, my knees gave out, and I fell on the soft, grass ground with a big "OOF!" .

Then I heard a noise behind me . Petrified, my breath hitched to my throat .

_Please let it be a squirrel! PLEASE, Let it be a squirrel!_

I begged. Slowly, I turned around to face a blonde boy.

"Ah!"

We squeaked, as he fell bottom down on the floor . We stared at each other, startled . I never saw him at the orphanage before, so he must either be taken in/adopted or with his biological parents.

His pale face lit up like a firework . His blue and gray eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Hi! I'm Draco!" He chirped . I stared at him. Was he a bird?

"Are you a bird? " I asked .

Confusion was written on his face.

"Why no, silly girl! I'm a man!" He puffed out his chest to prove his statement. He fell on his back . I snorted .

"Well, you sure do have a way of showing it", I grumbled under my breath.

He stood up, and glared . He huffed and turned around . I face palmed mentally.

_Why am I the only sane one!?_

Who are you, anyways?" He asked .

"Mackenzie", I stated as if my name explained everything .

"Mackenzie Who?"

"Ugh! Mackenzie Zaralas!" I snapped .

This boy was annoying me .

He smirked, triumphantly . A scowl was on my lips .

"WIPE THAT FACE OFF OF YOU OR I WILL FOR YOU! " I snapped, after this Boy reached my level . We glared at each other .

_Ugh! Boys are sooo annoying!_

I stood up, wanting to be away from this Draco . As I turned I was suddenly smacked on the forehead with a tree branch .

"Ow!"

I could feel a bruise plant itself on my forehead .

There was laughing behind me. . .Was.

_OH , HE'S GONNA GET IT! _

"AAAARGH!" He yelled, as the branch that I threw at him, hit him on the nose.

I smirked . Revenge was sweet.

Knowing he would get me back, I ran as fast as I could away from him . But he grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the ground with him .

We laughed at each other's pain .

_Hm...maybe he's not that bad_

I thought, as we got to know each other . Noon came to soon, and had to split us away. We met at the meadow, everyday at 12 o'clock pm. Then, one day ...he told me his secret .

He was a wizard . I was shocked at first . But believed him . Friends never lied to each other, ...did they?

Then...the magic happened .

I was being grounded for supposedly stealing, 5 year old Elizabeth's toy doll . I was locked up in my room .

_I might as well be Rapunzel._

I thought, annoyed . The clock stroke 12, and I became worried . What if he?...No. Don't think that. I wished to be with my friend, Draco . Suddenly, with a burst of magic, I was transported to the meadow. I was joyful. But I did not see Draco anywhere. Had he...gone...to...no...

_No, He promised . Friends don't lie to each other_

I tried to reassure myself . The Days passed, and I always went to the meadow . Then...I realised Draco wasn't going to come back . I was alone again. Alone ... in the pressure of reality .

(End!)

"-and I will take you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies" Someone's voice stated . I jumped, slightly startled . It was Albus Dumbledore . Unsure of what he said, I nodded . He smiled, and said, "Ah! I must be going, now. Nice meeting you" .

When he reached the door, he turned around .

"July 20, at 12 o'clock ", He said . I nodded .

"Goodbye, - I mean Mackenzie" He said . I nodded . After he left a thought struck me .

_How did he know my name!?_

**Aaaand...CUT! Hey guys ! I- *yawns* need to go now . Just remember to Vote, Comment, and ...yeah . That's all! UNTIL LATER! ^-^**


	3. A BIRD NEST IS HIS HAIR

HELLO, WORLD! So...basically . I was bored, and decided to just update a chapter on this story . :)

You better be happy, This was supposed to be updated a few days later . I updated early, so don't come to me screaming.

Disclaimer :

Cop: So...Rowling stated that Potter is hers... what do you have to say to the readers!?

Me: IM A FREE DEMI-GOD!

Cop: NO!-slams hand on desk-

Say it!

Me:...

Cop: Now!

Me: ...UNDER THE SEA! UNDER THE SEA! DARLING IT'S BETTER, DOWN WHERE IT'S WETTER ! TAKE IT FROM ME!

Cop: ...don't make me get your mother!

Me: ...-eyes widen- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K ROWLING DOES ! COP, DON'T GET MY MOM!

Cop: -takes of mask to reveal himself to be Nico- HAHA! REVENGE!

Me: ...O.O You...little cheater! COME OVER HERE!

Mackenzie's POV :

July the twenty second, came only a few days early . Well ...It felt like it. I was lying on my head,when my alarm screamed. Scared, I screamed with it, and fell face on the hard,ugly,dusty floor .

I groaned .Ugh, if there was such thing as a morning person, I was NOT one of them .

Grumbling, I got up from the floor.

Stupid alarm, interrupting my beauty sleep. Lets see if it'll like it's new friend, The fist. It'll definitely meet him tomorrow. I can already imagine it .

Alarm: Oh, what a beautiful day to wake Mac up! AAA-OW!

Fist: SHUT UP PUNK, AND DIE! .DIE!

I thought, grinning madly .

"AAAAAH!"

I heard a scream from the door .

" ! IS UP TO SOMETHING!"

"SHUT YO' HOWLER, QEWLY, OR I'LL SHUT IT FO' YA' , YA' LITTLE PEST!"

I smiled, at 's comment. I was her favorite at the orphanage . Getting up, I took a shower and got dressed for Diagon Ally.

TIME SKIP!

At twelve, I was outside, waiting for .

" , are you ready to go?"

A voice behind me asked .

"AAAAAH!" I screamed .

I heard a snicker behind me. I turned around to see a boy with a bird nest on his head- oops. I mean...okay, you CANNOT tell me that is hair . I would think that you were blind .

He had emerald eyes, and a tannish skin color, and was very skinny. Not proper skinny, more like 'I-hate-food' skinny.

I glared at him, he reminded me way too much of Draco.

"Harry Potter," He introduced himself . My eyes glared at him, more fiercely .

Harry gulped and turned away .

Good, I thought . He's scared, tha-

My thoughts were AGAIN interrupted. Seriously, what is up with Dumbledork and my thoughts!?

" if you stop glaring at , We can go to Diagon Ally! Fun, right!"

... . .

He did not just make that sound like he actually wanted me to listen to him... that's absurd .

Then, a thought struck me . What if Draco hadn't left me? What if he actually went to Hogwarts?!

Sweetie, now that's absurd

My head told me . I blushed, and nodded at Dumbledore.

"C'MON!" He cheered .

Oh Gods, help me, Zeus.

Hiiii !BYE, BLUE COOKIES!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey? -dodges daggers- OKAY! VIOLENT MUCH!? Sooo...I have 3 days of no school ! YAAAAAY! And I decided,

Hey, Why not update?

So here I am! -sighs- Do I haaaave to do this? I don't own Harry Potter . If I did...well...Drarry would have happened. -grins evilly-

Song: Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab. -dances to song- DON'T YOU KNOW YOUR EVERYTHING I HAAAVE!?

I chose this song...well...you'll see.

Mackenzie's POV :

After praying to Zeus, Dumbledore, Potter, and I went to Diagon Alley .

"Now Mackenzie, don't wonder off," Protective Dumbledore demanded . I rolled my eyes . As if I had a chance to.

We walked towards a white marble museum . Well, at least I think it was a museum . I had to admit, the architecture was beautiful . The white, stone columns were admirable.

I could tell that it took a long time to build.

Entering, I was breath taken . Lights were shining everywhere. There was a poster, but I didn't take notice of what it said . I was too stunned from the inside of the buildings. The floor was pitch black, as if it were a big hole.

"Welcome, Miss . To Gringotts," Dumbledore said.

There were blood red stands, were some small creatures stood . They stared at us with no interest on their faces .

Dumbledore waved at them, cheerfully . I almost face palmed there, and then . The humiliation was too much . I walked past Albus, to one of the small creatures.

The creature was at least a two feet tall . He quickly wore a face of disgust.

His blonde hair, was held back with something . I almost shuddered. Whatever it was, it looked disgusting.

Well, why are you staring at it, you idiot!?

My mind snapped . Clearly not liking what I was doing.

"Hello! Um...can you tell me where I can get some money to buy my school stuff?" I asked . It snickered, and said,"Here at Gringotts" .

My face went cherry red. I knew that.

Not!

Shut up, Arty!

DON'T CALL ME ARTY!

"Griphook!" Potter said, surprised . I jumped, I had forgotten about him . Why couldn't have stayed that way!?

The creature sneered at him. At least we both didn't like Harry .

"Yes, . Now come, young lady," Griphook stated, as he walked towards a big door, carrying a key. I followed him . Then, a hand gripped my shoulder. I turned to see Harry . I looked at him annoyed .

"What?!"

He stared at me . Uncomfortable, I glared at him, and shook his hand off me. Harry kept staring at me.

"Be careful...I l-...," Harry cut his sentence. I waited . The dark haired boy sighed.

"Just don't trust them . Goblins are sneaky," He said . I nodded .

1...2...3...

I froze, as I progressed what he said .

"Goblins?!" I screeched . Harry winced, as the goblins looked up at me . The attention was bothering.

I grumbled, and followed Griphook.

"Phew! What happened there, Mackenzie?" Harry asked, yawning. I was about to respond, when I noticed that he knew my name .

"How do you know my na- OOF!" I grunted as something fell on me. The thing and I groaned .

"Mind getting off of me?!" I exclaimed. The heavy monster was off of my poor body.

"Sorry! So sorry!" A smooth voice said. I looked up to see a dark haired boy, with warm honey eyes. He was at least thirteen years old.

I felt myself being picked up. Looking up, I noticed Harry had me in his arms. Anger boiled in me, I punched his chest. We fell on the floor.

"Don't touch me, Potter!" I snapped at him. I turned around to see the boy grinning. His eyes twinkling with laughter.

"It's okay," I reassured. He held out his hand,I took his hand, and he helped me up.

"Serth Gerzel," He introduced himself.

"Mackenzie Zaralas," I greeted back.

I could tell that I had meet my new brother. The one that would protect me. The one that would accept me. My own brother. My family.

Hello...so...now understand why I chose that song? Okay...I know this is going to fast. But...oh well? I'll try to go a bit slower. COMMENT, VOTE, AND...LOVE STARKID ! LOVE THEM ! TREASURE THEM ! LIVE WITH THEM !

GOOD BYEEEE ! -flys to Pigfarts- WEEEEEEEEE! GO RUMBLEROAR!


End file.
